the ghost Uchiha mansion
by Kea Ein
Summary: Sasuke moves in to a new mansion that is haunted. Sasuke doesn't belive it until the he wakes up to piano sound: Sasunaru femnaru little sakura bashing


"well here we are boys. Our new home" said Uchiha Mikoto to her husband and her two son's. Sasuke looked up at the mansion he was going to live in for the rest of his life, he sighed and walked after his mom who already was inside and barking orders at the servants. Sasuke walked around the mansion. He walked up the stairs to the second floor. He searched for a room to be his. He opened a door and walked in to a room that had a bid piano in it. He looked over the room and saw a door on the other side of the room and another door that was opposite the other door. Sasuke walked to one door and walked in. it was a bathroom whit a big window, Sasuke looked around and saw a big bathtub and a neat toilet. He walked out of the room and walked to the next door. he walked in and saw nothing in the room. It was a wardrobe, Sasuke walked out from the wardrobe and looked around the room whit the piano and nodded to himself. This room was his. He walked to the door that led out to the hallway and yelled at the servants to come up there whit his stuff. After some hours his room was finally done and he lay down on his king sized bed. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Sasuke opened his eyes again and walked out from his room down to the dinning hall. His mother was still yelling at the servants when he walked in "mom" he said and Mikoto turned around and smiled at him "yes Sasuke?" she asked "I'm going out for a while. You know, waning to know the neighborhood right?" Sasuke Said. He hoped that his mother would let him go out. Mikoto looked at him and thought for awhile before she nodded, Sasuke sighed in relief and walked away. He got out on the street and walked around until a girl whit pink hair saw him and walked towards him "hey are you the one who moved in to the Kazama mansion?" she asked "Sasuke was a little confused, Kazama mansion? She must mean the Uchiha mansion. He nodded "but it's named the Uchiha mansion now" he said. The pink haired girl nodded "my name is Haruno Sakura and I live in the Haruno Mansion. What is your name sexy?" Sakura asked, Sasuke shivered a little 'I already have a fangirl?' he thought for himself "My name is Sasuke. Why is there so many mansions in this neighborhood?" he asked Sakura. Sakura grinned and answered "it's because only rich people lives here. We rich doesn't want to live whit lowlifes like poor people. Say why don't we go on a date? It would be so much fun"

Sasuke looked at her like she was an idiot that she already where in his opinion "how about no" he said and. Turned around to walk away but Sakura stopped him "the mansion you live in is haunted so you better move away" she yelled after him. Sasuke stopped and turned around towards her "haunted`" he asked and Sakura nodded "yes it's haunted. Five years before you guys moved in there was a murdered in that house. The people who lived there was named Kazama and they had a daughter that was murdered. She loved to play piano and she was murdered by her parents. They loved her so much that they didn't want her to move away from them and her dad was overprotective of her.

One night they killed her when she played piano whit a golden knife and then they moved away and they where never seen again. Even now you can hear her playing on her beloved piano. No one knows why she's still there" Sakura ended her story and Sasuke stood there and thought. He looked up at Sakura and smirked "there is no such things as ghost's" he said and walked away. Sasuke walked in to the mansion and was about to climb up the stairs to his room when his mother called him down for dinner. They ate in silence, everyone in their own thoughts. After the dinner, Sasuke walked up the stairs followed by his brother up to his room. Itachi continued to walk to another room. Sasuke closed the door to his room and locked it. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled his pyamas on. He then walked to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He climbed on to his bed and lay down under the covers, he soon fell into a light slumber.

Sasuke awoke later that night by the piano playing. He looked at the clock and it showed 03:30, Sasuke sat up and looked at the piano that was playing by itself but soon he could see a white glow surrounding a invisible girl. Sasuke could soon see the girl and his breath was caught. The girl had long blond hair in pigtails. The blond hair reached down to her waist and she had beautiful crystal blue eyes, on her cheek's there was 3 whiskey marks on each cheek. She had a light blue pyamas on and she played so beautiful. Her finger's didn't even seem to touch the piano keys. Sasuke listened to her playing for awhile until she stooped and her head turned towards him. Sasuke became afraid that she maybe was going to hurt him but when she smiled do gentle at him he was filled whit warm that he just had to smile back.

The girl opened her mouth "wo are you?" she asked, her voice was so gentle and filled whit happiness that Sasuke felt the need to grin "my name is Uchiha Sasuke" he said still grinning "who are you?" Sasuke asked. The Girl grinned back at Sasuke "My name is Kazama Naruko. Would you want to be my friend?" she asked and Sasuke nodded "lay down and try to sleep and I will play for you until you do. Don't worry I will be here all the time. you can see me anytime you want and I will follow you until you don't want to" Naruko said and Sasuke nodded. He lay down under the covers again and listened to Naruko's playing. Ever since that day, Naruko and Sasuke had spent every single moment whit each other. Every night when Sasuke was going to bed, Naruko always played on the piano for him until he fell asleep. Sakura tried so many times to get Sasuke to go out whit her but he always refused. His heart belonged to the ghost girl. Sakura got so far that she even treated to kill his family or to make a priest chase the ghost girl away. Sasuke still refused and Sakura killed Itachi. Sasuke become distant and only Naruko could make him respond. It wasn't until Naruko kissed him that he became his old self again.

One day Sasuke became very sick and the doctors couldn't do anything. Sasuke would die and he was happy because then he and Naruko would be together forever. Naruko didn't like that, she wanted Sasuke to live and be happy whit his family. Maybe someday forget her and have kids, but no, Sasuke could never forget her. 3 weeks after Sasuke's illness had claimed him, he died. Naruko was sad but Sasuke became a ghost. They lived together in Sasuke's room and Naruko would still play for Sasuke when he lay under his covers. They lived happily together and no one didn't want to destroy this happiness so they let the house be until the earth was destroyed, even then they would be happy together.

The end


End file.
